


Orchestra

by tralalalang



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tralalalang/pseuds/tralalalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Nichkhun learned how to say I love you in Korean, he went to look for Wooyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchestra

The moment Nichkhun learned how to say  _I love you_  in Korean, he went to look for Wooyoung. Wooyoung—who didn’t seem all that surprised by Nichkhun’s sudden declaration—conceded their relationship with an affirmative nod and watched Nichkhun’s face shined.   
  


-

  
  
Nichkhun came to JYP without knowing a single word in Korean. Unlike Taekyeon and Jaebum, who knew Korean, albeit not very well, it was difficult for Nichkhun to converse with other trainees. But that didn’t stop him from trying. So with a brave impulse, he approached the only guy who wasn’t crowding around Jo Kwon to see him dance—Jang Wooyoung. With the eloquence of an American, Nichkhun gave him a pat on the back and a cool  _Wassup_.   
  
Wooyoung knew that Nichkhun was bad news when the Thai Prince started to babble in English. To Wooyoung, the incomprehensible, shrilling voice resembled a badly tuned guitar, with Nichkhun as its clumsy owner.   
“Sorry, I don’t understand,” Wooyoung said firmly in Korean and shifted uncomfortably when Nichkhun gave him a quizzical look. Before he could retreat to Junho’s side, Nichkhun held his shoulders and smiled appreciatively.   
  
Like the typical foreigners, the first things Nichkhun learned to say were  _Hello_ ,  _Good-bye_ ,  _How are you_  and other simple greetings. He first had some difficulty with the pronunciation, but after a week or so, he was able to say the basic greetings in Korean with ease—Wooyoung ought to know. After all, Nichkhun made sure to say them to Wooyoung every chance he had.   
  
 _Good morning_  was at six a.m, when Wooyoung ignored the blaring alarm clock only to be woken up by Nichkhun’s warm hand nudging his back.   
 _Good afternoon_  was when the One Day members crowded around the kitchen table, stuffing their mouths with food, and Nichkhun saved Wooyoung a seat next to his.   
 _Goodnight_  was the best for Wooyoung, because the once broken guitar was sounding more like random strings of piano notes—that if listened to frequently, was surprisingly pleasant. The sound eased Wooyoung to sleep.   
 _Good-byes_  are sad, especially for Nichkhun, who hated parting anyone’s side, so he often held onto Wooyoung before leaving for separate classes and activities.   
 _How are you_  was by far the most awkward, because Wooyoung was unsure of how to reply. Nichkhun wouldn’t be able to understand long responses, and short responses disappointed him. He always wanted to know exactly how Wooyoung was feeling, even if it meant something he didn’t understand.  
  
There was a phase, and it was glaringly obvious that the causes were none other than Jaebum and Taekyeon. When Nichkhun began inserting random  _Damn_  and  _Fuck_  in his sentences, Wooyoung knew who to blame. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry when Nichkhun held his hands and said boldly “You’re the  _shit_ ” with possibly his best Korean pronunciation. In those days, a conversation with Nichkhun was like listening to a punk rock song that had too much screaming and guitar smashing.  
  
When Nichkhun was able to use basic phrases, he began talking a lot more than Wooyoung wanted him to. On random nights, Wooyoung could hear Nichkhun’s broken Korean from the bed next to his, describing his life in Thailand and America. With whispers like slow, fragile sounds of a flute, Nichkhun’s stories always became Wooyoung’s lullabies.   
  
By the time Nichkhun perfected typical phrases in Korean, it was like a thousand violins playing—some quite off-key—when he spoke. It wasn’t just broken sentences and random words anymore, but full, and occasionally meaningful, sentences. With his new vocabulary, Nichkhun made sure to be precise in any case he wanted to express himself, especially to Wooyoung.  
“If you’re tired, you should go back to the dorm, drink some orange juice and rest,” Nichkhun said once when Wooyoung was plowing through his activities with a high fever.  
“No, we’re almost done.”  
“You should take better care of yourself. If you had just eaten the oranges I saved you, maybe your immune system would have been better”  
“I like you better when you didn’t speak Korean,” Wooyoung said flatly. But he let Nichkhun dragged him back to the dorm while babbling on about the benefits of Vitamin C. All because the violins got to him.   
  
Nichkhun had been playing countless tunes, and Wooyoung was under the impression that he was hitting all the right notes. From sheepish  _Come watch a movie with me_ , to bold  _Let’s sleep on the same bed (because Jaebum just passed out on mine)_ , Nichkhun had been playing all types of instruments—all to impress Wooyoung’s musical ears. But whether or not Wooyoung heard the music was another story.  
  


-

  
  
To Nichkhun’s surprise, he received a lot more than just acceptance in Wooyoung’s demure “I thought I heard an  _orchestra_.”  
It turned out, Wooyoung had been reading the music sheet all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in May of 2009 on LJ. Please excuse the unbeta'd teenage nonsense. I'm cringing at this even to this day, but it's gotta be archived somewhere....


End file.
